Os Akatsuki's nos EUA
by Sayuki-Sama
Summary: O que aconteceria se Konan visitasse uma tia-avó nos Eua? Pein perdido no mar? Sasuke tem uma casa na Flórida? O.O A Flórida existe no Anime? O.O Resumo péssimo, fic pior ainda. Provavelmente sem casais. T por palavrões. Pensando seriamente em PeinKonan.


**Os Akatsuki's nos EUA**

**Chapter 1**

**A Carta**

Em uma bela manhã de Sol, às 06:21, nossos Aka's estavam dormindo profundamente, quando um berro assustador ecoa no esconderijo.

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mas nossos Aka's nem se mexeram.

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Hidan: CALA A BOCA, P****! ROOOOOOOOONC! (Nota: Ele xinga dormindo. -.-')

Pein: NÃO POSSO!

Deidara: -Corre para a sala- O que houve, un?

Kakuzu: O ouvido. u.u –Chega tranquilamente.

Itachi: ¬/.\¬' –Chega na sala.

Pein: A Konan, viajou. O:.:O

Itachi: E daí?

Pein: Ela deixou isso do meu lado. –Coloca uma carta na mesa.

_Querido, __Pein__,_

_Minha tia-avó não está bem. Ela mora nos EUA e preciso visita-la_

_Cuide da casa por que vou ficar fora uma semana._

_Desculpe sair sem avisar._

_Te amo._

_Beijos,_

_Konan_

_OBS: A noite foi maravilhosa. ;D_

Todos: Huhuhu! 8D O chefinho tá podendo!

Pein: #u:.:u# Cof, cof. Como perceberam, a Konan viajou e nos deixou sozinhos. Por isso, vamos atrás dela.

Todos: What?

Pein: Isso mesmo, vamos viajar. E nem adianta reclamar.

Kakuzu: Eu não vou pagar. Peça ao Deidara para fazer um pássaro de argila.

Deidara: Tudo bem, mas onde fica os EUA?

Pein: ...Do outro lado do mundo.

Itachi: Eu tenho uma casa na Flórida. Passamos lá.

Pein: Você nunca disse que tinha uma casa na Flórida. ¬:.:¬

Itachi: A casa é do Sasuke. Mas acho que ele não vai visitá-la até me matar. u/.\u

Kakuzu: Pelo menos não vamos pagar um hotel.

Pein: Sairemos hoje às 10:10. Está decidido.

Deidara: Por que 10:10, un?

Pein: Porque alguém vai ir ao banheiro ás 10:00. Da última vez que viajamos, chegamos atrasados porque o Tobi teve que parar o carro e causou um acidente. ¬:.:¬

Kakuzu: E como vamos caber em apenas um pássaro de argila?

Pein: Serão três pássaros. Cada pássaro vai levar três pessoas. E o Orochimaru pagou uma grana preta para vir junto.

Kakuzu: Perfeito. Está aceito se me der metade.

Pein: Miserável. –Dá dinheiro para o Kakuzu.

Itachi: Mas alguém vai sobrar.

Pein: Eu já pensei nisso. Vamos desmontar o Sasori e amarrar no pássaro.

Deidara: Coitado do Danna, un.

Kakuzu: É um sacrifício que ele fará por nós. u.u

Itachi: -Cochicha para Kakuzu- É a minha cegueira, ou o chefinho é inseguro a ponto de ir atrás da mulher?

Kakuzu: -Cochicha de volta- Huhu, fica perdidinho sem ela! :D

Deidara: Que horas chegaremos lá?

Pein: De noite.

Pássaro 1: Pein, Kakuzu e Tobi. (Os problemáticos)

Pássaro 2: Itachi, Deidara, Hidan e Sasori. (Os gostosos *¬*)

Pássaro 3: Zetsu, Orochimaru e Kisame. (Os esquisitos)

**3 dias depois... No pássaro 1...**

Pein: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER ÁGUA! \O:o:O/

Kakuzu: Cala a boca. Não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo você gritar. ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi estar com fome! i.x

Kakuzu: Come isso –Dá um sapato para Tobi.

Tobi: Mas Tobi não comer sapato. i.x

Pein: Então vai ficar com fome. –Pega o sapato e enfia na boca.

Tobi: A gente vamos morrer! \OoX/

Kakuzu: _Vocês_ vão morrer. Eu sou imortal.

Pein: ... -Longa pausa- Droga...

**No pássaro 2...**

Itachi: Ainda bem que ficamos com a bússola, o mapa, os condimentos, o celular via satélite de bateria solar, o Deidara que faz a argila e o Hidan e o Sasori que não precisam comer.

Hidan: Mas eu to com fome, C*****!

Deidara: E vai ficar, un.

Sasori: -Grita da parte de trás do pássaro- Vai demorar muito? Eu vou enferrujar com essa maresia!

Deidara: Danna! Me perdoa, un! TToTT

Itachi: Não reclamem! ò/.\ó Vocês fazem idéia de como eu quero chegar em terra?

De repente, nossos Aka's favoritos se chocam contra algo.

Sasori: AI! MEU OLHO, C*****!

Hidan: Olha lá! Uma pipa! Estamos chegando a terra!

Itachi: Isso não parece a Flórida. ô/.\õ Nunca vi pipas pobres assim na Flórida.

Deidara: Então onde estamos, un?

Sasori: Eu não acredito que fiquei amarrado por 3 dias em um pássaro para ERRARMOS O CAMINHO! ò.ó

Hidan: M****, M****, M*****! Eu só me F*** nessa M****!

Os nossos vilões queridos pousam em terra firme perto de uma floresta.

Sasori: Parece que entramos muito nesse país. Tá muito calor aqui. -.-

Raven: Hellen, você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?

Hellen: OMG! Akatsuki's!

Raven: Parece que minha idéia de fazer trilha foi uma boa! ;)

Aka's: Oh, não! Estamos no Brasil!

**No Pássaro 3...**

Orochimaru: Zetsu-kun, o que seus olhos de planta (?) vêem?

Zetsu: CHEGAMOS À FLÓRIDA! **\o**/

Kisame: UHUUUUUUL! É NÓIS! \o/

Orochimaru: KUKUKU! FINALMENTE!

Eles acham uma bela mansão na praia de areias brancas e vão entrando sem pedir licença.

Karin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Uma cobra, uma planta e um tubarão que andam e falam!

Juugo: Nossa!

Suigetsu: Orochimaru?

Karin: O-O-Orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

Kisame: Se conhecem?

Juugo: -Tendo um colapso- MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR!

Suigetsu: Essa não!

Orochimaru: Droga! O.O

Karin: Fujam para as colinas! -Foge

Zetsu: Ferrou! **O.**O –Some no chão

Kisame: Oh-oh! –Corre

Juugo começa a quebrar tudo, num de seus acessos de loucura. Suigetsu foi o único corajoso o suficiente para ficar e Orochimaru, que se esconde atrás de um vaso de planta até que uma figura milagrosa aparece na sala e consegue para-lo.

Sasuke: Juugo, pare com isso. u.u

Juugo: -Obedece

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun? O.O

Sasuke: Orochimaru? O.O ¬.¬ Sua cobra velha e retardada, eu não te matei?

Orochimaru: Pode apostar que não! :3

Suigetsu: Por que eu aceitei vir com você pra cá mesmo, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Porque a cobra estava morta, mas vaso ruim não quebra. ¬.¬ E vou te dar uma caixa de iogurte se parar de reclamar.

Suigetsu: -Quieto

Sasuke: -Se vira para Orochimaru- Você me quer mesmo, né? Seu ser desprezível. ¬.¬

Orochimaru: Também te amo, Sasuke-kun! Kukuku! *-*

DING DONG, DING DONG!

Sasuke: Meu Deus, de onde vem toda essa gente? ¬.¬ -Vai atender a porta- Essa não! Era só o que faltava!

_______________

Hello, pessoas!

Minha primeira fic postada aqui! Que **EMO**ção!

Os personagens estão meio estranhos, mas fiz o possível!

Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara de postar isso aqui! Depois de meses pensando em postar uma fic!

É, tá horrivel, mas foi feita correndo, fazer o que?! u.u

Agradecimentos à Hellen que tem uma participação epecial na fic! Aew! Você vai sofrer muito, baka do meu kokoro! :3

Ja ne! \o


End file.
